THOH Segment: Be Careful What You're Watching
by Reservoir Dog
Summary: Homer gets an assignment from god. How could Homer say no?


BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU ARE WATCHING (TREEHOUSE OF HORROR)

Homer is sitting on the couch flipping through channels:

flips to Bumblebeeman:

Bumblebeeman is going on a killing tangent stabbing everyone with his stinger.

flips to Family Guy:

Peter: Hey Lois I forgot to wear underwear today

Lois: Oh Peter that must have been embarrasing

Peter: Not as embarassing as that time i pooped my pants

(cuts to peter pooping his pants)

Peter: Oh no i just pooped my pants

Homer: I dont even think thats funny

flips to the news:

Kent: Bumblebee man will not stop killing so the city has constructed an enormous fly swatter to stop bumblebee man in his tracks

Homer turns off the TV

Homer: Isnt there anything good on?

The TV turns on spontaniously and only static appears

TV: Homer

Homer: I thought i turned you off you stupid piece of junk

Homer takes the remote and presses off...nothing happens...presses it again...nothing happens

Homer screams

TV: Homer, this is god

Homer:(sigh) what is it

TV: You are the only one i can find to do this deed upon deeds and if you complete it i will give you anything you desire

Homer: Out with it

TV: Ok, since so many people have turned to being vegetarian there has been an overstock of bacon that noone is eating

The TV turns from static to a big pile of bacon is the middle of a grassy plain.

TV: This bacon is in danger of molding and then ruining the earths atmosphere.

The TV shows the bacon turning green and then green stink lines going up to the atmosphere and then making a big gap in it. Then the hole vaccums people into space.

TV: So in conclusion Homer i need someone to eat all of that bacon and according to my records you are the only one that can do it and survive

Homer: I'll do it, but dont you have to give me something in return

TV: Oh yes of coarse what do you want

Homer: I want to go inside the TV so i could make it better

TV: Um... sure whatever you want Homer

Homer: Good

God zaps Homer to the bacon pile and Homer starts to eat

(1 DAY LATER)

Bart is watching TV and Homer flies through the screen and smothers Bart

Bart: Wow Homeboy you gained wait havent you

Homer: Yes, but God told me to

Marge: I fell for that once and im not falling for it agian

Homer: But this time it really happened

Marge: No more excuses Homer, you have to watch the excersize channel for one hour now

Homer: But

Marge: No buts

Marge changes the channel to the excersize channel and leaves the room

Excersize instructor: Now bring your dumbell to your waist then lift it to your chest then to the waist then to the chest

Homer: I wish i could bring my dumbell right to your face

Gods voice: you can now Homer

Homer: Whoo Hooo

Gods voice: and dont forget the remote

Homer takes the remote and walks up to the TV and goes inside it

Homer: Now where is that stupid excersize guy

Cuts to a family watching the excersize station

Excersize guy: and up and down and up and down

Homer comes up to the excersize guy and punches him in the face and the excersize guy is knocked out cold.

The family watching the TV gasps and Homer points the remote strait forward and he dissapears from the screen

Homer changed the channel and he is now on a grassy plain

The camera zooms out to reveal that Homer is actually in the middle of the battle scene of Braveheart

The two sides start to charge eachoter

Homer screams and then changes the channel and appears in the middle of an ichy and scratchy cartoon

Itchy: Get out of our cartoon buddy

Scratchy: Lets get the clubs

Itchy and Scratchy get wooden planks with nails on the end of them

Homer screams the changes the channel and he appears in the middle of the news and bumblebee man starts to chase Homer

Homer: God, how do i get out of here

God: Dont worry Homer, just go to channel 22

Homer: Ok

Homer looks at his remote and the two is gone

Homer: What if my remote is missing a two

God: Then flip Homer. Flip like you've never flipped before

Homer: What channel am i on

God: 71

Homer: Do'h

Homer flips the channels fast and then faster and faster and faster then the background behind Homer looks like he is going into lightspeed and then it stops on channel 22 and there is a big TV and on the screen is Homers living room. He crawls through the TV and sits on his couch and turns the TV off.

Homer: Tomorrow i am getting a new remote

He throws the remote away and then the viewers screen goes black like someone just turned it off. The camera zooms out to reveal a real person with a remote laughing at the episode of the simpsons he just saw then he turns around to face the camera and says "I'm watching"


End file.
